La vérité sort de la bouche des alcooliques
by Nevermind555
Summary: Sequel de He will always be a Pirate et Loneliness blues. Leurs routes ne cessent de se croiser. Sans doute un coup monté de la boucle du temps... OS.


_Je devrais les nommer "Rencontres dans un bar" vu que la série devient récurrente ! XD_

* * *

**La vérité sort de la bouche des alcooliques**

"Décidément..."

"J'allais le faire remarquer."

"Ça devient une habitude." m'accoudant au bar, à ses côtés, avisant le sabre gravitationnel garnit sa jambe. L'arme est imposante mais demeure maniable. Outre sa capacité à trancher, l'arme possède un tir laser longue portée qui lui confère une réputation redoutable.

"Avoir mis de telles armes entre les mains d'un psychopathe avéré..."

Il sourit. Touché.

"Tu commences fort les amabilités. Serait-ce ma fête ?"

"Saint-Harlock, veillez sur nous."

J'avise les deux verres vides dans lesquels se meurent les vestiges d'un glaçon.

N'importe quel homme tomberait après le second. Mais lui... lui tient parfaitement l'alcool le plus fort de l'univers et je suis certaines que son pas ne chancelle pas, même après le troisième verre.

"Ton foie doit être dans un état lamentable, mon pauvre Harlock."

"Étrangement le médecin de bord n'émet jamais de telles observations lors de mes rares passages sur la table d'examen."

"T'as la carcasse solide, mon vieux."

"Prends donc un verre, ma belle. C'est la maison qui offre." avec un signe du menton au barman.

Je prends quelque chose de tonic et frais.

"Je l'ai appelé le _tourneboule_. Ça sonnait bien." me présentant la boisson.

Je hausse le sourcil.

"Un véritable artiste, l'ami !..." s'exclama Harlock. "Je croiserai tout l'univers pour goûter à ton red bourbon d'Andromède. Nul mieux que toi sait le préparer. Et j'en ai pourtant écumé, des bars !..."

Le barman l'en remercie d'un petit geste de la main avant de poursuivre son nettoyage consciencieux des verres.

Harlock se retourne, avisant les tables, armes garnissant sa ceinture en parfaite évidence, cape rejetée en arrière.

Certains se ratatinent, n'ayant pas la conscience nette.

Malgré son sang chargé en alcool, le Capitaine ferait mouche du premier importun qui oserait pointer une quelconque arme sur lui.

Certains se chapeautent et quittent les lieux.

"Heureusement que je leur fais payer les consommations en avance." observe le barman.

"Harlock ne renoncerait à ce petit plaisir pour rien au monde." fis-je, terminant mon verre.

En appui sur un coude, le Capitaine vient récupérer son troisième verre pour le terminer.

"Tu sais ce que j'apprécie le plus sur cette planète ?... C'est le coucher simultané de ses trois soleils."

"Quel indécrottable romantique !..."

"Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça tenait." glisse le barman.

"Cette question !... A ses racines allemandes !..." dis-je, amusée. "Le voyageur désespérément romantique et solitaire. Je crois même qu'il existe une toile sur le sujet, non ?"

"Hmm mmm. Elle se nomme "_Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer_"(*)." affirme Harlock.

"Ah... _Die Sehnsucht_(**)..."

"_Sturm und Drang_(***)." en rajoutant à loisir. "De nos temps, on ne rencontre plus d'aussi belles choses. Les hommes ne savent plus que ramper." avec amertume.

"Ou comment évoquer les travers d'une société sous un vent nouveau de liberté."

"Oh, bien exprimé !..."

"Tu vas me dire que nos discussions interminables dans ta cabine te manquent, à présent ?" appréciant de le titiller.

"Cette absence m'a fait devenir mélomane." avec un petit sourire affectueux à l'égard de sa muse. "Un mal pour un bien." avec philosophie.

Il est décidément impitoyable, même imbibé.

"Si je comprends bien, vous avez servi à bord de l'Arcadia."

"Oh, il y a bien longtemps !..."

"Tu prends plaisir à nous vieillir alors que les faits remontent à quelques années à peine." émet Harlock, sur un ton neutre. "Je dois admettre qu'après notre Lieutenant, Mademoiselle était la meilleure en maniement des canons." s'adressant au barman.

Petite courbette de ma part.

Long sifflement du barman, terminé par un sourire. "Pourtant, ça ne paye pas de mine !..."

"Elle faisait trembler certains membres de mon équipage, les plus braves pour tout dire."

"Tu forces un peu le trait là, non ?" plissant les yeux.

"A peine. Tout le monde se souvient la façon dont tu as remis Goichi à sa place sur le pont des _Space Wolves_. On en parle encore aujourd'hui."

"Cet abruti de Goichi n'y connaissait rien." haussant les épaules.

Bref échange de regards entre pirate et barman.

"Redoutable." amusé.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais mis un tir de laser entre les deux yeux."

"Sers-lui un deuxième _tourneboule_, barman. Qu'elle se détende."

"Ce n'est pas comme si les exécutions arbitraires n'avaient pas lieu sur le vaisseau. Tout le monde se souvient de ton _différend _avec Sasha."

Ca fronce.

"T'es gentille de replacer ça dans le contexte ; Sasha, ton admirable Sasha, nous a vendus à l'ennemi. C'était le moins que j'ai pu faire pour lui."

"Tu n'as jamais supporté la relation que j'ai entretenue avec lui."

Nos chamailleries amusent beaucoup le barman - qui, du reste, est un ami, ce qui sauve sa tête !...

"Votre _tourneboule_, Mademoiselle. Alors ? Il était jaloux de votre relation, le Capitaine ?"

"Ça te plaisait de le croire." tranche Harlock.

"Tu lui tombais dessus à la moindre occasion, aie au moins la décence de le reconnaître."

"C'était un incapable. Son numéro de charme n'a d'ailleurs pris qu'avec toi, je te signale."

"J'avais besoin de compagnie."

"J'ose espérer que la compagnie tu la choisis mieux, à présent."

"A toi d'en juger." appuyé par un petit sourire de guerre, soulignant l'évidence de ce bar quasi-vide dans lequel je me trouve, en tête-à-tête avec un pirate de renom et un barman alléché par nos querelles internes.

Petit silence de dégustation.

J'éviterai de jouer la carte ultime, à savoir Namino Shizuka. Car là aussi, le pirate n'avait guère brillé par sa jugeote.

"Bon. On va les voir, ces soleils couchants ?..."

* * *

(*) "Le Voyageur surplombant une mer de nuages", toile de 1818 de Caspar David Friedrich.

(**) La nostalgie en allemand.

(***) Littéralement "Tempête et passion", mouvement à la fois politique et littéraire allemand de la seconde moitié du XVIIIe siècle.


End file.
